Lyria - Spanish Version
by laiaf
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Aviso: Sonea no sale en la historia, aunque esta sucede en el mismo tiempo que la suya. La protagonista es una chica de la misma edad que Sonea pero con una historia muy diferente, le encantan las aventuras, la natura y la magia. Akkarin tendrá mucha importancia en la historia porque es mi personaje favorito, también desde su punto de vista. Amor, amistad...
1. Prologo

**Nota del autor – Este es mi primer fanfic, cualquier comentario es bienvenido =). Al principio quería escribir un final alternativo a El Gran Lord pero como hay tropecientos me quedé sin opciones que no fueran repeticiones o mezclas. Pero como me encanta el mundo y Akkarin en particular decidí hacer un universo alternativo donde no existe Sonea, pero discurre más o menos en el mismo periodo de tiempo y hay muchos de los otros personajes. Espero que os guste. **

_Aviso – El mundo de Cronicas del Mago Negro pertenece a Trudi Canavan. Yo sólo pretendo hacer algo entretenido con él._

**PROLOGO**

Los Sanadores ya les habían dicho que no había ninguna cura para su enfermedad. Muchas personas estaban muriendo lentamente en Imardin, incluso, si los rumores no mentían, algunos de los enfermos eran Magos. Elia se sentía más débil cada día que pasaba y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba ser fuerte, necesitaba luchar contra esa maldita enfermedad. No por si misma sino por la vida que estaba creciendo en su interior.

El día que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada convenció a Victor, su marido, para ir a ver a los Sanadores y comprobar que todo marchaba bien. Eso fue una pequeña victoria porque a Victor no le gustaban mucho los Magos, aunque nunca le había dado ninguna razón por su arraigada antipatía. Ese día lo cambió todo. La joven y simpática mujer que les atendió les dijo rápidamente que el embarazo no presentaba complicaciones y que el feto se estaba desarrollando rápidamente, pero luego frunció ligeramente el ceño y cuando se excusó para ir a buscar a otro Sanador sus corazones ya estaban llenos de ansiedad. Después de unos pocos minutos la Sanadora apareció junto con una mujer más mayor mujer que vestía la misma túnica verde. Se presentó a sí misma como Lady Vinara, cogió a Elia de la mano y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos sentimientos de tristeza y resignación pasaron por su cara como un relámpago antes de volver a poner la cara tranquilizadora que tanto caracterizaba a los Sanadores.

"Lo siento mucho Lady Elia… no conozco una forma amable de decir esto… está infectada con la Muerte Silenciosa". Elia se quedó en shock, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que Victor estaba gritando a la mujer que debía curarla, que hiciera algo, lo que fuera, que para algo tenían la maldita magia. Ella sabía perfectamente que no había ninguna esperanza, incluso la misma Reina estaba muriendo lentamente por Muerte Silenciosa. La gente le había dado ese nombre porque no había ningún síntoma de enfermedad, sólo te cansabas un poco más cada segundo que pasaba hasta que un día ya no te despertabas. Así que hizo callar a Victor con un movimiento autoritario con la mano y preguntó qué le pasaría al bebé. Las Sanadoras dijeron que no tenían ninguna paciente embarazada pero que creían que ella moriría antes de que el bebé pudiera nacer.

Pero Elia no podía aceptar eso, no podía dejar morir a su niño sin ni tan siquiera la posibilidad de vivir. Así que lucho, estuvo luchando durante cada día de las últimas veinte semanas contra la extenuación y el deseo de dormir. Temiendo cada noche que esa fuera la última, pero levantándose cada mañana con toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder darle a su hijo una oportunidad de vivir. Pero era duro, demasiado duro, y la actitud de Victor no ayudaba en nada; durante todos los días del primer ciclo del Ojo estuvo murmurando que el feto estaba robándole las fuerzas y sería mejor deshacerse del él. Ella intentó hacer ver que no le oía cuando decía esas cosas, pero un día sintió que ya era demasiado. "Voy a morir Victor. Voy a morir y cuando antes lo aceptes mejor para todos. Lo último que quiero hacer en este mundo es tener a _mi_ bebé en _mis _brazos. Así que no quiero volver a escuchar tus susurros estúpidos ni una sola vez más". Y ciertamente no volvió a escucharlo porque dejó de hablarle por completo. Ella sabía que él estaba en la fase de negación y que estaba enfadado con ella por aceptar su propia muerte, pero saber sus motivos no hacía más fácil perdonarle su actitud infantil y su falta de soporte.

* * *

Cuando Elia se despertó casi no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, sabía que su final estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado pronto. Podía oír a Victor respirando a su lado, calentando ligeramente su oreja derecha. La utilizó para tratar de calmarse mientras intentaba contar las semanas. _Es demasiado pronto, sólo es la treinta segunda semana, tengo que continuar luchando. _Pero sabía que no podía seguir empujando su vida a continuar alargándose. "Victor, es el momento". Lo dijo sólo con un suspiro, pero estaba tan lleno de autoridad y serenidad que fue todo lo necesario para que Victor que levantara exaltado. "Elia, ¿qué pasa? Estás bien, ¿verdad?". El temor que se filtraba entre sus palabras era como un humo espeso y su cara era la angustia personificada. "Llama a los Sanadores, Victor."

Nadie esperaba que Elia sobreviviera al parto, pero cuando los Senadores dejaron entrar a Victor en la sala, allí estaba ella, abrazando a una cosita muy pequeña, arrugada y casi roja con sus brazos esqueléticos. Estaba mirado hacia el bebé con ojos llenos de orgullo y joya y cuando oyó a Victor preguntando cómo estaba, levantó la cabeza con una cálida sonrisa llena de alegría. "Es fuerte, vivirá. No la odies Victor, no ha sido culpa suya." Le respondió aunque sabía que él no le estaba preguntando por el bebé y cambió su mirada a la que siempre le ponía cuando le explicaba cómo de equivocado estaba con algo. "Me ocuparé de ella Elia, te lo prometo. Pero no me abandones, no tan temprano. Todavía no estoy preparado…" Imploraba con todo el miedo y el amor de su alma mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. "Nunca lo estarías." Ella le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que siempre se asustaba de las cosas que no entendía o no podía predecir. Y con una sonrisa cansada pero con amor en sus ojos miro hacia su niña y suspiró _Lyria_ antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez. Él se quedó allí llorando en su espalda mientras murmuraba palabras en su oído que nadie podía escuchar y una Sanadora cogió el pequeño bebé que parecía estar dormido en un sueño tan profundo como el de su madre para que al menos ella pudiera vivir.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Encuentros inesperados

**A/N – Gracias a los que habeis leído el principio de mi historia. Sobretodo a Lyra1502 y a polmar por las reviews! :) Lyra tienes razon con lo de los dialogos, pero leí los libros en inglés y lo hacían así, me he mirado como son en castellano para intentar adaptarlo, cualquier otra cosa me lo dices! ^^ **

_Aviso – El mundo de Cronicas del Mago Negro pertenece a Trudi Canavan. Yo sólo pretendo hacer algo entretenido con él._

**Vocabulario**

**Ritel: es un pájaro pequeño, normalmente de color negro, que hace un sonido como de campanillas y que come granos y pequeños insectos. **

**Campanillas: pequeñas flores blancas con forma de campana y que acostumbran a crecer en las sombras de las acacias.**

**CAPITULO 1 – ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Lyria estaba aburrida, como siempre que tenía que quedarse en casa con Naty, su niñera. La verdad es que la mujer no era muy divertida, nunca lo había sido y a sus sesenta años ya le quedaba poca energía y ningunas ganas de jugar con una niña de siete. El señor David, el tutor de Lyria que le enseñaba todo lo que podía necesitar una dama de las Casas, había avisado de que vendría una hora más tarde de lo habitual para sus dos horas de lecciones. Así que allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo de la biblioteca leyendo un libro de aventuras por encima y mirando por la ventana como volaban los pájaros. No es que el libro fuera malo, en realidad era uno de sus favoritos, el protagonista era un chico que corría aventuras por todo el mundo y se convertía en héroe. Pero no podía concentrarse mucho en la historia porque ya la había leído cien veces. Lo único que quería era irse al bosque del Gremio y escalar a lo alto del roble gigante dónde la pareja de Ritels tenía el nido con tres huevos a punto de abrirse. No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. _¿Por qué David tenía que venir tarde justamente hoy?, _pensó. Podría escabullirse de Naty, eso no era difícil, pero si no estaba cuando viniera David su padre se pondría furioso. _¡Al menos espero que Tiara llegue a tiempo para verlos salir y me lo pueda contar todo!_

Tiara era una de sus dos únicos amigos en el mundo. Era una chica un año menor que ella, su madre había trabajado como cocinera en casa de Lyria y ellas dos habían pasado días enteros juntas hasta que su padre las había echado sin razón aparente hacía ya un año. Lyria se había pasado el día entero llorando y gritando a su padre que porqué lo había hecho, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la encerrara en su habitación. Su relación nunca había sido buena, básicamente sólo lo veía a la hora de cenar y la mayoría de los días no se dirigían ni una sola palabra. Las pocas veces en las que se cruzaban sus miradas a Lyria le parecía ver una mezcla entre tristeza y rabia, lo cual le hacía pensar que había hecho algo mal, aunque nunca sabía qué era. Lo único que le gustaba de su padre eran los libros que le regalaba cada año por su cumpleaños. Así que ella intentaba verlo lo menos posible y se largaba de casa en cuanto le salía la oportunidad, así tenía menos probabilidades de hacer algo que le molestara.

Lyria leía sus libros de aventuras a Tiara hasta que decidió que sería mejor enseñarle a leer y escribir, después empezaron a inventar aventuras juntas. Habían investigado el bosque y los jardines del Gremio y, recientemente, habían empezado a visitar las regiones de las Barriadas más próximas a la Muralla Interior, cerca de dónde se habían visto obligadas a vivir Tiara y su madre después de que las echara del Circulo Interno en la última Purga. Lyria nunca entendió porque las echaron, ellas eran buena gente, y todo el mundo decía que en las barriadas vivía gente mala. Aunqué los chicos que le había presentado Tiara parecían simpáticos, _quizá depende de la parte de las Barriadas_, concluyó. Le había dado un poco de ropa vieja a Tiara para que pudiera pasar por las puertas de la Muralla Interior sin problemas con la Guardia y ella había conseguido un poco de ropa de criado, que ensució y rompió para poder pasar desapercibida cuando iba a jugar con los nuevos amigos de Tiara. Eran simpáticos con ella, la trataban bien, pero les había visto algunas veces mirarla con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no confiaban en ella, al fin y al cabo, ella era una niña de las Casas demasiado bien educada y alimentada para estar en las Barriadas.

Algunas veces su niñera la llevaba a jugar a casa de algún vecino. Les conocía a todos pero no había conseguido encontrar ninguno con quién pudiera conectar. Pensaba que la mayoría eran unos niños mimados que sólo pensaban en juguetes o vestidos nuevos o, aún peor, algunas de las chicas mayores hablaban sin cesar de lo guapo que era don perfecto y lo mucho que querían casarse con él. Ninguno estaba interesado en ir al bosque ni, a su parecer, en hacer nada remotamente emocionante. Suponía que ellos pensaban que era un poco rara, pero había aprendido a base de reprimendas, y después de que se rieran mucho de ella, que decir lo que pensaba sobre sus aficiones no le aportaba nada bueno. Así que iba allí y hacía ver que probarse cincuenta vestidos en una tarde era lo más divertido del mundo, aunque lo de mostrarse convincentemente interesada por lo guapos que eran los chicos todavía no lo había conseguido y cada vez que empezaban a hablar del tema se escabullía al patio o a la ventana donde sabía que con un silbido aparecería Sky en un momento.

Y es que Sky y Lyria eran inseparables, ella lo había rescatado de un nido que había caído después de una tormenta especialmente intensa un par de años atrás. El huevo estaba resquebrajado pero ella se lo llevo a casa y lo escondió al lado de la chimenea de su habitación, lo tapó con mantas y se dormía en el suelo mientras lo acariciaba. Al final el huevo se abrió y aparecieron un pequeño puñado de plumas blancas que hacían un ruidito casi inaudible. Tiara y ella se pasaron días buscando y atrapando toda clase de bichos, granos, hierbas y gusanos para darle de comer, al final resultó que su comida favorita eran las campanillas, aunque como eran bastante difíciles de encontrar tenía que conformarse con lo que había. Poco a poco Sky creció hasta ser tan grande como la cabeza de Lyria, su voz se volvió fuerte y clara, capaz de interpretar intrincadas melodías, y el plumón blanco dio paso a unas plumas grandes y de tonalidades azules que a Lyria le recordaban el color del cielo después de una tormenta de verano. Siempre que podían intentaban llevarlo al bosque para que volara libremente y, cuando había crecido suficiente, Lyria le intentó explicar que tenía que quedarse a vivir en el bosque y se fue corriendo cuando lo perdió de vista, pero al volver a su habitación después de cenar se lo encontró dando golpecitos con el pico en su ventana. Desde ese día se convirtió en su mejor amigo y confidente, le contó las aventuras de sus libros, sus más profundos sueños y lo que pensaba de los otros niños y de su padre, se lo llevaba a jugar en el bosque y lo entrenó con una serie de silbidos para indicarle cuando debía quedarse en un sitio, ir hacia ella, hacer una carrera, dar vueltas o dormir. Pero lo que más deseaba Lyria en el mundo era poder volar con Sky por encima de las casas y de los árboles, envidiaba sus movimientos fluidos para hacer curvas cerradas, sus bajadas en picado para cazar y sus interminables danzas al son del viento. Pero a falta de alas, se quitaba las sandalias y corría por el bosque con hierva, tierra o nieve bajo sus pies y un destello azul a su alrededor. Luego iba a limpiarse a la fuente que había descubierto en un rincón del bosque, su padre no estaba nada contento cuando llenaba la casa de barro.

* * *

Lyria estaba corriendo tanto como podía y Sky la seguía con un aleteo frenético. Después de comer se había escabullido de su niñera y había corrido hacia el bosque, pero se había entretenido demasiado observando a las crías de Ritel con Tiara y ahora llegaría tarde a cenar. Giraba las esquinas a toda velocidad hasta que, cuando solo le faltaban tres manzanas y media esquina para llegar a casa, vio un destello de rojo oscuro y salió disparada hacia atrás golpeándose con los adoquines sucios de polvo.

Cuando abrió los ojos le escocían los codos y las manos y vio que los tenía manchados de sangre y las mangas de la camisa estaban estropeadas. _Perfecto, ahora además de llegar tarde, llegaré echo un cromo, _pensó. Pero entonces oyó una voz grave y con un deje de preocupación que decía

- Lo siento pequeña, ¿estás bien?

Y cuando miró hacia arriba vio a un hombre joven con el pelo negro a media melena y bastante despeinado, tenía la tez pálida y los ojos más negros que había visto nunca. Pero aunque eran negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, le extrañó ver que no eran fríos, sino que destilaban una calidez y una amabilidad que la hicieron sonreír. Intentó levantarse pero soltó un quejido en cuanto sus manos heridas tocaron el suelo.

- ¡Te has hecho daño! Déjame ver eso. – Dijo el joven.

Y cogió una de sus pequeñas manos con unos dedos largos, delicados pero firmes, cerró los ojos y Lyria empezó a sentir picor y calor en las zonas heridas. Cuando se miró los brazos vio que estaban como nuevos, sin rastro de los arañazos ni quemaduras. ¡_Me ha curado, es un mago!_, pensó mientras la emoción le recorría todo el cuerpo. Había observado los magos des de lo alto de los árboles y había visto algunas de las cosas maravillosas que podían hacer. Entonces se levantó, se sacudió el polvo, volvió a mirar a aquel chico más detenidamente y reconoció las túnicas rojas de los guerreros. Volvió a mirar esos ojos negros y le dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa. De repente recordó sus lecciones de modales, se puso roja e hizo su mejor reverencia mientras añadía un "mi Lord". No estaba acostumbrada a ver magos tan de cerca y menos aún a hablar con ellos, su padre no los apreciaba mucho así que nunca había ninguno en casa.

- No hace falta que me llames así, ¡me haces sentir viejo!– Dijo el joven con una media sonrisa en los labios – Llámame Akkarin. ¿Y este quién es? – Añadió mientras alzaba las cejas y señalaba a Sky, que se había puesto encima del hombro de Lyria en cuanto se había levantado y le miraba con la cabeza inclinada.

- Oh, este es Sky, mi mejor amigo. – respondió Lyria relajándose y haciendo una ancha sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pájaro.

- Eso me había parecido, tienes mucha suerte, yo nunca he tenido un amigo pájaro.

- Pero usted es mago, ¡no hay mayor suerte que esta!

Y Akkarin lanzó una carcajada y le dijo que la acompañaría a casa para explicar a sus padres porque se había roto la camisa y que no la castigaran. A Lyria le pareció perfecto, sabía que a su padre no le haría la menor gracia que se presentara un mago en su puerta, pero en ese momento sólo quería pasar más tiempo con ese maravilloso mago, además, quizás le serviría de excusa para llegar tarde también. Así que mientras iban para su casa le preguntó qué hacían los guerreros magos, porque des del bosque sólo podía ver que acostumbraban a entrar en un edificio con una forma muy rara pero no podía ver lo que pasaba dentro. Y él le contó que algunas de las cosas que hacían los guerreros y que él se iba el día siguiente a recorrer el mundo para encontrar magia ancestral. A Lyria le brillaban los ojos de fascinación y envidia y pensó, no por primero vez, que si pudiera ser maga podría cumplir todos sus sueños.

- Cuando sea mayor yo también iré a recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras – dijo mientras daba vueltas con los brazos abiertos, los ojos cerrados y mil imágenes dentro de su pequeña cabeza.

- Eres una niña muy valiente – dijo Akkarin mientras reía por lo bajo – pero tendrás que tener cuidado, el mundo es un lugar muy peligroso para recórrelo solo – añadió con un toque de intriga en su voz.

- ¿Y tú con quién vas? – Preguntó Lyria parando de girar y mirándole directamente a los ojos con curiosidad manifiesta.

- Yo voy solo, pero soy uno de los magos más fuertes del Gremio, ¡a mí no puede pasarme nada! – Dijo sonriendo, haciendo un posado de orgullo y dejando a Lyria con los ojos llenos de fascinación y admiración.

Ya casi habían llegado a la puerta, pero, antes de que Akkarin llamara, Lyria se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y dejó escapar la pregunta que contenía la esperanza más profunda de su corazón.

- ¿Tú crees que yo podría ser maga? –su voz reflejó el temor a descubrir que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

- A ver, dame un momento. – Akkarin le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y poner sus largos dedos a cada lado de su cabeza. Al cabo de un instante los retiro y la miró con las cejas ligeramente levantadas. – Si, sin duda podrías ser una gran maga. – le respondió acariciándole la mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa alentadora.

Lyria se quedó con los ojos abiertos y brillando de emoción. Ni tan siquiera la bronca que le dio su padre cuando se fue Akkarin por haber hablado con un mago le quitó la sonrisa de la cara, una sonrisa que todavía llevaba puesta cuando se estiró en su cama para dormir. Pero el sueño se negaba a llegar, estaba demasiado concentrada en una sola idea. Tenía magia, podría hacer realidad sus sueños. Ahora sólo faltaba convencer a su padre de que la dejara entrar en el Gremio. No sería fácil, pero ella nunca se rendía.

- ¿Has oído, verdad, Sky? ¡Tengo magia! Ahora tenemos que pensar un plan para convencer a padre. – Susurró al pájaro que dormía en lo alto del perchero que tenía al lado de su cama.

Esa noche empezó a buscar la magia en su interior, cerró los ojos e intentó mirar hacia dentro a ver si veía algún rastro, una luz o algo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Akkarin estaba caminando a grandes zancadas, había quedado con Lorlen para despedirse mientras tomaban algo y ya llegaba tarde. Su madre le había entretenido describiéndole una y otra vez lo estúpida e inútil que era su idea de hacer un libro de magia ancestral, recordándole las innumerables cenas que tenía programadas para conocer a mujeres dignas de casarse con él y asegurándole que Merin sería rey dentro de poco y no podía dejar perder la amistad entre ellos.

Estaba distraído pensando en lo mucho que quería él librarse de su madre y de todas esas cenas que sólo vio un destello dorado antes de notar que algo había chocado contra él. Entonces vio a una niña tendida en el suelo y un pájaro azul que aterrizaba sobre su pecho y le tocaba la nariz con el pico mientras cantaba una sola nota lenta y aguda, parecía preocupado. La niña tenía el pelo rizado muy rubio, entre dorado y plateado, estaba un poco broceada, aunque continuaba siendo muy blanca. _Tal vez es de Elyne. _Pensó antes de acercarse e inclinarse para ayudarla. Entonces vio que la niña abría los ojos, unos grandes ojos tan azules como su pájaro, y hacía cara de no saber qué había pasado. Tenía prisa, pero no podía dejar a esa niñita en ese estado, así que la curó, la acompañó a su casa y se fue corriendo a buscar a Lorlen.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, amigo. Mi madre y un pajarito me han entretenido. – Le saludó con un golpe en el hombro y una gran sonrisa.

- Menudas excusas para llegar tarde a tu despedida. – Dijo Lorlen levantado la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo diablos puede entretenerte un pajarito?

- Bueno, en realidad era una niña con un pájaro bastante grande. Me he chocado con ella cuando doblaba una esquina. Se ha hecho daño y se ha roto la ropa así que la he curado y la he acompañado a casa para que no se metiera en líos por mi culpa.

- ¿Tú preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a una chica? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amigo? – Dijo Lorlen con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa incrédula mientras Akkarin soltaba una risotada.

- Puede que sea la mujer más interesante con la que me he encontrado en mucho tiempo. Supongo que me ha recordado a mí mismo. ¡Ha resultado que le gustaban las aventuras tanto como a mí o más! Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando le he dicho que me iba mañana a recorrer el mundo. – Le respondió mientras recordaba esos grandes ojos azules que brillaban como si por dentro estuvieran llenos de estrellas diminutas.

- Pobre niña, ¡menudas mentiras debes haberle contado para hacerte el interesante! – dijo Lorlen riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y le lanzaba una mirada de divertida reprobación.

- Mira, probablemente entre en el Gremio dentro de poco porque he percibido un gran potencial mágico en ella. – y después de un momento de silencio añadió – Échale un ojo por mí si yo aún no he vuelto, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo. – Lorlen parecía divertido. – ¿Pero cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?

Akkarin se quedó mirándolo con cara de perplejidad e hizo unos parpadeos rápidos.

- La verdad amigo, no se lo he preguntado.

Los dos rieron y charlaron largamente de todo y nada mientras bebían Anuren Dark. Se despidieron al alba con la seguridad que permite la osadía de la juventud, un abrazo y el convencimiento de que su amistad sería eterna.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Descubrimientos

**A/N – Bueno, primero de todo, ¡muchas gracias por las opiniones! Este capítulo ha sido bastante difícil de escribir y he estado de viaje así que he tardado más de lo que esperaba. He añadido las partes de Akkarin explicando su historia por encima porque creo que su punto de vista va a ser muy importante, pero si creéis que sobran, ¡decidlo! Espero que os guste y que dejéis comentarios con todo lo que penséis =)**

_Aviso – El mundo de Cronicas del Mago Negro pertenece a Trudi Canavan. Yo sólo pretendo hacer algo entretenido con él._

**CAPITULO 2 – DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Akkarin entró en una de las tumbas de las Lágrimas Blancas lleno de expectación. Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en aquel lugar recóndito y parado en el tiempo. Después del chiste que resultaron ser los manuscritos de Drogon, no iba a irse de allí hasta encontrar algo interesante. Al fin y al cabo, si en algún lugar de las Tierras Aliadas podía encontrar más información sobre la llamada Magia Superior, de la que había encontrado tan pocas referencias en la Gran Biblioteca de Capia, era allí. _La verdad, parece como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a borrar todo rastro de esta magia. Al menos espero que no llegaran a profanar tumbas… _Pensó mientras se adentraba en el oscuro túnel que llevaba hasta las tumbas más antiguas.

Cuando llegó al final, empezó a buscar inscripciones en las paredes, pero allí había tantas estalagmitas y estalactitas que habían formado casi una pared compacta que le impedía ver nada. Esperando que nadie se diera cuanta, aplicó un poco de calor focalizado en un punto donde la pared no era muy gruesa para crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande para ver el interior de una de las tumbas. Inspeccionó las inscripciones con detenimiento antes de pasar a la siguiente.

En muchas de las tumbas que inspeccionó había un mismo símbolo. Una mano con una media luna encima, el símbolo de la magia superior. Por lo que parecía, casi todos los que yacían en las tumbas más antiguas habían practicado esa magia, pero allí no había ningún detalle sobre qué era o cómo se hacía. El hecho de que tantas personas la practicaran pero que ningún libro la explicara le hizo confirmar sus sospechas, una magia que antaño fuera común, había quedado ahora en el olvido, enterrada bajo un minucioso trabajo de destrucción de la información.

Cuando Akkarin había empezado su viaje, sus únicas esperanzas eran correr aventuras y tener libertad, pero ahora había encontrado algo que nadie esperaba que hubiera. Realmente si existía un tipo de magia ancestral, pero tendría que indagar en los lugares más antiguos y recónditos si quería descubrir algo que quienes tan interés tuvieron en esconder esa magia. Ahora la pregunta era por qué lo habían hecho.

* * *

Ya hacía siete meses desde que había chocado con Akkarin, siete meses en los que todas las noches había intentado encontrar su magia. Primero había intentado verla, después había intentado tocarla, incluso había intentado oírla y olerla, pero siempre sin éxito. La noche anterior había intentado notar si algo se movía en su interior además de sangre, pero sólo escuchó el sonido de su corazón. Tampoco estaba más cerca de encontrar un plan para convencer a su padre de que la dejara entrar en el Gremio. Un día cenando le había preguntado si podría pedir a un mago que le hiciera las pruebas, él simplemente dijo no, sin tan siquiera levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

Aquel día, siete meses después, Lyria se despertó cuando el primer rayo de sol entró en su habitación. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse.

- ¡Despierta Sky! ¿No recuerdas qué día es? – Y tiró el camisón de dormir encima del pájaro azul que dormía tan tranquilo encima de un perchero. – ¡Despierta, nos vamos!

Salió de la habitación y bajó los escalones que llevaban al comedor de tres en tres. Allí, como cada año, había un paquete envuelto con suma exquisitez, pero a Lyria no pareció impresionarle ni importarle demasiado porque lo cogió y empezó a romper el papel con rápidos y fuertes tirones. Pronto pudo sacar lo que estaba buscando, su nuevo libro de aventuras. _¡Genial! A ver de qué va… _Pensó antes de dejar caer el paquete roto por un lado encima de la mesa. Lyria ya estaba leyendo las primeras líneas cuando el paquete choco contra la mesa con un sonido mucho más fuerte del que haría un simple envoltorio. Lyria se sobresaltó y dejó cuidadosamente su nuevo libro a un lado para examinar el paquete con más atención.

Dentro encontró un sobre grueso y un papelito que decía "Creo que ya eres suficientemente mayor para leer esto." Era la letra de su padre lo cual hizo que se intrigara aún más. Abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado y dentro encontró una cadena de plata que sujetaba una piedra azul con rayos plateados que salían de ella o como si estuviera en el centro de una especie de flor de plata, depende de cómo lo miraras. La observó durante unos momentos antes de dejarla encima del libro para sacar del sobre dos papeles escritos con una letra grande y elegante. Miró el primero por encima y vio que era una carta, luego busco la firma el segundo y se quedó helada. Era una carta de su madre.

Lo único que sabía Lyria de su madre era lo que le habían contado los criados. Una mujer muy guapa, lista y elegante, con un gran sentido de lo que era correcto y lo que debía hacerse. Su niñera también le había contado que ella había sido la criada personal de su madre, que ella la quiso mucho aunque pudieron compartir tan poco tiempo. Sabía que ella había muerto justo después de darle a luz, la madre de Tiara le dijo una vez que fue a causa de una extraña enfermedad que había matado a mucha gente en aquella época, pero nadie le quiso dar nunca muchos detalles y, de todos modos, ella no sabía si de verdad quería oírlos. En general, no pensaba mucho en ella porque siempre la invadía una extraña tristeza, pero cuando lo hacía se la imaginaba amable y alegre, todo lo contrario de su padre.

Empezó a leer la carta con una mezcla de ilusión y temor, las manos le temblaban.

"_Querida Lyria,_

_He decidido escribirte esta carta para contarte lo que nunca tendré la oportunidad de mostrarte. Ante todo, quiero que sepas que te quiero, des del primer momento, con todo mi corazón. Lo que más lamento de esta enfermedad es que me impida verte crecer. Espero que tu padre haya aceptado mi inevitable muerte y te quiera, sé que cuidará bien de ti. El collar que guardaré con la carta ha pertenecido a nuestra familia durante generaciones, ahora te pertenece a ti. Estas son las palabras que me dijo mi madre y que tu deberás repetir a tu hija cuando llegue el momento. "Habrá ocasiones en las que tendrás miedo, es normal, es sensato tenerlo y es en esos momentos cuando debes ser valiente. Lleva la Piedra Azul y estaremos todas contigo para darte fuerzas y guiarte por el camino correcto". Se valiente, mi pequeña, se fuerte y, sobretodo, se feliz. Pero no bases tu felicidad en ti misma, porque nada te hará más feliz que la felicidad de quienes amas. Trabaja duro y no utilices ni menosprecies a los demás para alcanzar tus metas, estas actitudes están condenadas al fracaso y a la soledad. Se buena persona, pero confía sólo en quien se lo merezca; espera lo justo de los demás y nunca te decepcionaran. Sé que son unos consejos muy pobres para toda una vida y siento con todo mi corazón no poder ayudarte ni enseñarte en los momentos precisos. Pero cuándo te sientas sola recuerda la Piedra Azul y hallarás la fuerza necesaria para continuar. _

_Sé que lo harás bien, haz que estemos orgullosas de ti._

_Te quiere, ahora y siempre._

_Tu madre_

_Elia"_

Cuando Lyria terminó de leer la carta se quedó quieta como una estatua por unos instantes y luego volvió a leer la carta una y otra vez. Al final, la guardó en el sobre y cogió el colgante con la Piedra Azul y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello con suma delicadeza. Le sorprendió comprobar que el metal no estaba frío al tacto, más bien desprendía una calidez reconfortante.

- ¡Vamos Sky, tenemos que contarle todo esto a Tiara! – Dijo mientras cogía un par de panecillos con mantequilla en una mano, guardaba el sobre dentro de su libro nuevo y salía por la puerta dando saltitos. Sky, que había empezado a comerse galletas de toda clase cuando Lyria había terminado de leer la carta por primero vez, cogió todas las que pudo con las patas y el pico antes de salir volando detrás de su amiga.

* * *

Lyria volvió a casa a la hora de cenar, después de haber pasado un gran día con Tiara. Primero le había enseñado la carta y el colgante de su madre, lo cual derivó en una conversación sobre cómo debía de ser su madre y en cómo podría darle fuerzas una piedra por muy azul que fuera. Por la tarde habían leído el libro nuevo, que resultó ser bastante bueno e intrigante. Así que cuando Lyria iba hacía el comedor para cenar con su padre después de haber dejado el libro y la carta en su habitación, estaba de un humor excelente, casi bailando mientras andaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al comedor, cuando pasaba por delante de la biblioteca, oyó una voz gutural que decía "Lyria, ven aquí." La biblioteca estaba a oscuras pero Lyria pudo vislumbrar la silueta de su padre en el sillón y unas cuantas botellas de vino en el suelo.

- ¿Has leído la carta de tu madre? – Le pregunto con una voz más parecida a la habitual.

- Sí, padre. – Lyria podía oler el alcohol en la atmosfera, aquello no le gustó, su padre no solía beber ni una gota.

- ¿Qué ponía? No, da igual. – dijo antes de que Lyria pudiera pensar siquiera en qué responder. – No tenía que poner nada, no debería haber habido carta, porque ella debería estar viva. – Su voz era ahora como un pozo oscuro lleno de cristales rotos. – Pero tú me la quitaste. ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Le robaste la vida poco a poco hasta que no le quedó nada! – Con la última palabra aplastó la copa de vino que sujetaba con la mano y se levantó. Lyria dio un paso atrás, asustada.

- Padre, yo…

- ¡Calla! Incluso le robaste sus ojos y ahora tengo que recordarlo cada vez que los veo. – Entonces la cogió por el brazo, con la mano manchada de vino y sangre, y la miró profundamente, con la mirada más larga que le había dado jamás. – Devuélvemela, – susurró – tú la mataste, no deberías estar aquí. Devuélvemela, tú la mataste, no deberías estar aquí. – Repetía una y otra vez como un mantra, cada vez un poco más alto.

Lyria estaba petrificada mientras pensaba. _¿Cómo puede culparme de la muerte de madre? Todos dicen que fue una enfermedad, yo no quería que ella muriese. No, es imposible que yo la matara. Pero entonces ¿Por qué él dice que yo la maté? _Intentó hablar, intentó explicárselo todo a su padre. Pero él estaba zarandeándola y gritando una y otra vez "devuélvemela, tú la mataste, no deberías estar aquí" mientras no apartaba los ojos de los suyos. Sky daba vueltas a su alrededor, dando picotazos a Víctor y chillando sin parar. Lyria estaba aterrada, ya no podía ni pensar y las mejillas se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Entonces, con un empujón especialmente fuerte, notó el collar de su madre impactando contra su pecho y recordó las palabras que había leído tantas veces aquel día que ya se las sabía de memoria. _Se valiente, se fuerte. _Y entonces su miedo se vio superado por su determinación. Sería valiente y también fuerte, no dejaría que su padre la culpara por algo que no había hecho ni deseado. Y entonces llego la rabia. Rabia por ocho años sin un abrazo, sin un juego y sin tan siquiera una mirada de aprobación. Rabia por saber que él no la quería y que la mirada más larga que le había dado en la vida, la única vez que la había tocado, era para decirle _eso_.

Y, dejando que toda la rabia de su corazón se concentrara en sus ojos, le devolvió la mirada. Pero él parecía estar en trance mientras gritaba y zarandeaba y ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Lyria. En ese punto Lyria sintió asco y un deseo inmenso de estar lo más lejos posible de él, de su mirada y de su aliento a vino.

De repente, Víctor salió volando hasta el otro extremo de la biblioteca, los libros cayeron de las estanterías y el sillón empezó a arder. Por unos instantes todo quedó quieto y en silencio. Entonces Lyria se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y huyó sin mirar atrás.

Corría tan rápido como podía, sin prestar atención a dónde iba ni dónde estaba hasta que tropezó con una raíz. Sus pies la habían traído al bosque. Y allí se quedó, acurrucada entre raíces del gran roble blanco, hasta que se quedó dormida con a imagen del sillón ardiendo y las palabras de su padre retumbando en su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Akkarin llegó a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Armje, tres meses después de visitar las Tumbas de las Lágrimas Blancas, ya estaba completamente seguro de que, hacía muchos años, existía un tipo de magia, llamada magia superior, que era practicado ampliamente por los magos y que algo había sucedido para que dejaran de hacerlo e intentaran borrar todo rastro de ella. No era mucho, aunque teniendo en cuenta las expectativas con las que había empezado el viaje, el sólo hecho de descubrir que sí que había una magia ancestral ya era todo un logro. Estaba orgulloso de haberlo descubierto y de haber visto todo lo que había visto. _Esta es la gran aventura que tanto deseaba_ pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento volvió a ver los ojos brillantes de la pequeña niña que le miraba con adoración y, en ese momento, se sintió orgulloso de si mismo.

En las ruinas descubrió algunas habitaciones bastante bien conservadas, en varios sitios vio el símbolo de la Magia Superior. En una habitación había una gran piedra que parecía una puerta, con unas inscripciones en elyeno antiguo en el techo que decían que la puerta dirigía a la Cámara del Castigo Último, hecha para ejecutar magos. Sabía que probablemente no era sensato ir a investigar una cosa que podía matarle, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su sensatez. Retiró la puerta con magia y empezó a bajar por el pasadizo, el suelo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia abajo y el aire se enfriaba con rapidez. Las paredes del pasillo se terminaron para dejar paso a una cornisa. Akkarin se quedó en el pasillo con paredes, precavido por una vez, no tenía ninguna intención de morir ahora. Lanzó su bola de luz hacía delante, la caída a ambos lados de la cornisa era considerable. El saliente se ensanchaba para formar una plataforma circular unos diez pasos más adelante. Hizo que el globo de luz brillara con más intensidad y jadeó cuando la luz se reflejó en una bóveda llameante. La superficie centelleaba y relucía como si estuviera revestida de innumerables piedras preciosas. Se fijó en ellas y pudo percibir que estaban llenas de magia, no como la magia que usaban en el Gremio para construir, aquella era una magia más intensa, más viva.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía hacerse eso con las piedras, pero decidió que no pensaba jugarse la vida para descubrirlo allí y entonces, tendría que descubrirlo en alguna otra parte. Además, su curiosidad había quedado deslumbrada por un sinfín de piedras preciosas y peligrosas. Salió de la Cámara del Castigo Último, volvió a colocar la piedra y escribió con magia en el techo, encima de las escrituras en elyeno antiguo, un aviso por si algún mago llegaba allí sin saber leerlas.

Ahora que había agotado todas las ideas que tenía sobre dónde encontrar explicaciones sobre la Magia Superior en las Tierras Aliadas, sólo le quedaba una opción, sólo le quedaba Sachaka.

**A/N – ¡Gracias por leer! Ya diréis que os ha parecido :P**


End file.
